2258
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: It is the year 2258. The resistance has taken hold under the guidance of a young rebel and the Sphere has begun to view them as a real threat. But the Sphere are not the only risk the rebels face. People change and allegiances can shift over a very short period of time...


**A/n: **I have no idea whether I'm going to continue/finish this or not. It depends on whether I can think of a plot. But I was thinking about writing something slightly future set, and 2258 would roughly be where they'd be at now if you measure it since the tv series came out. Plus I like messing with things... enjoy. And please review. :)

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be meeting this man alone? He's one of biggest threats… besides the Sphere of course."

The catacombs were pitch black. Cobwebs and broken, rusting machinery were testament to the fact they had been abandoned long ago. Shafts of sunlight broke through the gloom. But they were few and sparse. No Seijin could provide adequate backup here. Perhaps this was what made his companion jumpy, the pirate captain mused. The teenager knew how to fight without his powers, as well as use a weapon, but he was always far happier with copious amounts of sunlight at his disposal.

"Relax, Jaydin. He only wants to talk to me. He's nothing but a washed up drunkard. He's not going to hurt you."

"Wonder if that's what the crew of the Leviathan thought…"

"The Sphere destroyed that ship…" The young captain started. But it was a doomed argument that he did not bother to finish.

"He gave away their position. Before they could complete their mission. People died…"

"I know. I was there."

The cold reply was not enough to convince the boy to drop the topic. "Mahad," he grasped the older man's shoulder. "He knows our weaknesses, our strategies. And yours. He's dangerous."

"He thinks he knows my strategies. But people change. Besides, in some sort of twisted way I think he thought he was doing the right thing. He says he's got information and we need that."

"He probably wants to blow up the Saint Nazaire!" Jaydin pressed. "Or you. Either would stop the rebellion…"

Mahad felt a faint smile twist his lips. "He won't blow up the Saint Nazaire. Kill me… well…" He trailed off as he caught sight of the small ship. At first, he thought it was just an abandoned relic, so rusted and trashed was the small vehicle. Then he saw the faint glow of an energy weapon.

"Drop your weapons." The order came from somewhere behind the glow.

Mahad heard Jaydin swear. "Do as he says," he said steadily. He pulled his own weapon from its holster and threw it to the floor. Jaydin's followed a moment later.

"Well?" Mahad threw his hands in the air, showing they were now empty. "We're here. Don't know if you'd consider that a foolish decision. You have the advantage down here after all. That said I'm not surprised you decided to play it safe." He couldn't see the other man's expression. He wasn't sure what reaction he expected either.

The one he got was cold, deadpan. "I'm not surprised you decided to take the risk."

Mahad huffed. "Alright. I'm not interested in fencing with you. You don't want people to get hurt, well, neither do I. So tell me what information you have and everyone will be that bit safer."

"It's less information than advice."

Mahad gritted his teeth. He lowered his hands, despite the weapon trained on him. "You pretentious, son-of-a-bitch."

"Don't attack the Sphere, Mahad. Not like this. I know what you're planning and it won't work. It didn't for your father…"

"I'm not my father!" He was shouting and too late he realised he'd let the man rile him. He'd known it before he'd come down here. The man was a waste of time, an annoyance. Too bad he was so damn dangerous.

"… you're just going to get everyone killed like he did!" The man's voice was now raised. The fact he was angry too was only a small victory for Mahad.

Mahad dove for his gun, hit the floor, rolled up and fired into the space the shadowed man had occupied seconds before. He caught Jaydin's eye, and the younger pirate pointed behind the sad excuse for a ship. Mahad nodded and gestured for him to come around it from the back. He took the direct route, cautiously. Despite being younger and stronger, in previous encounters with the man Mahad had come off second best. He was in no mood for a repeat. As he thought this, a body fell on him from above.

The weight knocked him to the floor. Mahad didn't give himself – or his opponent – time to think. He rolled to the side and threw a punch as hard as he could. It landed with a solid, satisfying crack. A smile twisted the corner of his lips. It was about time he got in the first strike. The man was probably inebriated, slowing him down.

Then a bright glow appeared in Mahad's face. The young captain's smile faded.

"I need you to call off the attack…" A wash of putrid breath made Mahad recoil, confirming his earlier suspicions.

"What you going to do; shoot me?"

"If I have to."

Mahad wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. He didn't know this man anymore. He didn't remember the dirty, unshaven face or the stench of alcohol. And the constant interference, the death he'd caused… "Is this the only way you fight now?" he snarled, barely containing his disgust. "Threats in the dark, sacrificing an entire crew for your own agenda – whatever in Skyland that is!" His voice grew cold. "You're an even bigger coward than I remember, Cortes."

He fully expected a punch in the face. But instead, stone cold silence. Mahad strained to see past the glow of the weapon, searching for a sign of how his words had registered. There had to be some hope for the man who had once been his mentor.

"I've got to do something." The reply was so soft; Mahad almost thought he'd imagined it.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Mahad felt Cortes flung from him even as he was gripped by the burst of Seijin energy that sent his body into a spasm.

"Damn it, Jaydin!" Mahad gasped, fighting to bring his tingling nerves and muscles under control.

"I'm sorry!" The boy leapt down from the thin beam of sunlight that had managed to etch a trail to the top of Cortes' ship. "It was the only way to get him off you. I wish I could have hit him harder…"

Mahad pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the lingering pain, and knelt beside Cortes' crumpled body. He pressed his fingers to the man's neck. A pulse. He exhaled.

"I guess we're going to have to take him back. Give him a fair trial or something," Jaydin said.

Mahad could only imagine how that would go. Pushing himself to his feet, he stared at Cortes. He willed the man to make a recovery that would mean he'd have some chance of escape. But he remained unconscious. It looked like he would have no choice. "Jaydin," Mahad sighed. He allowed himself to squeeze his eyes shut for a brief moment. "It might have been better if you'd just killed him."


End file.
